Sakura's Great Adventure
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: *Re-upload of Konoha School of the Arts* Sakura was a dancer who attended Suna Athletic Academy until an unfortunate accident left her unable to dance. She transfers to Konoha School of the Arts in hope of pursuing a new dream with her remaining talent. Follow her on her journey while romance, drama and everything else get thrown in the mix! SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen TemaShika
1. Chapter I: New Beginning

**A/N: So! I decided to rewrite the entire KSA story. I felt the original wasn't well written, it had a lot of random plot twists that lead no where and the chapters didn't make sense in the way they were connected. I let too many things happen at once so it really wasn't like a story- just a whole jumble of words, and then the characters were way ooc. I've been working on making my characters more in-character, though I still think my Sakura and Tenten are way off, as are Temari's reactions. I'm open to criticism- I want to get better. So, you see any errors tell me. Rest assured, I know I've said I'd update more often, but everyone knows how unpredictable life is. I will update when I can.  
Onto other matters, I realized I left a lot of things about the schools very vague, so I'll fix that. Here, is some info you'll need:**

**Konoha School of the Arts:**

- A school that works with students who are good/exceptional in Art related subjects.

- Has 4 buildings: The Main (2 floors), The Tech(3 floors), The Hub(1 floor) and the Gym

-Teaches grades 7-12

-Principal: Tsunade

-Vice Principal: Danzo

**Suna Athletic Academy:**

**-**Sister school of KSA, works with students who are good/exceptional in Sport/Athletic related subjects.

- Has 4 different buildings: One for the Elementary school (2 floors), one for the Middle School (3 floors) and one for the High School (3 floors). They are inter-connected by bridges on their second and third floors with the exception of the Gym which has 2 floors and a shed for storage.

-Teaches grades k-12 (different divisions)

-Principal: Orochimaru

-Vice Principal: Tobi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Songs will be listed with the artists who are the proper owners of said songs and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter I: New Beginning**

Sakura has arrived twenty minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Having no choice now (She still had to get her schedule from the Principal) she entered the school gates before the temptation of ditching got to her.

She had transferred from Suna Athletic Academy to Konoha School of the Arts after an accident during one of her performances ended her career as a dancer. She had her hopes and dreams, though they were no longer achievable, but she would have to settle with working with what she had now. She had always had a hobby that not many besides her really close friends and family knew about, and it was what had gotten her into Konoha.

Sakura had always thought that she was a terrible singer but that was just her opinion. Her family and friends assured her that she was wonderful at singing which only made her sadder. She didn't want to be a singer. Sure it was fun as a hobby but she had always pictured herself on stage dancing, showing emotion, and telling stories with the grace of her body-not the soft melody of her voice.

She also missed her friends and nothing was going to stop that pain. She had walked into the main building by now ignoring the quick glances and whispers around her. It was natural as she was the new girl after all.

"I miss Suna..." She mumbled quietly. Inner her was away at scolding her. Something about how it had been her choice as Suna still had general study classes. Sure, she could've stayed, but then she'd be too embarrassed and she just _knew_ Karin wouldn't let her live the incident down.

"I can't believe I used to consider her my rival," Karin's words rang in her mind echoing and echoing. She had last seen the red head during her last day before she transferred. Of course, she had to be acting high and mighty, pointing out casually that she'd totally been better for the main part; that she wouldn't have screwed up.

Rage flooded through her. Karin had no right to think she was better than Sakura, she surely wouldn't have been as cruel if the same incident happened to Karin. Her anger getting the best of her, she yelled "KARIN!"punching the locker nearest leaving it with a nice dent.

Great. As if everyone wasn't already staring, now she had everyone in the hallway looking at her as if she was a mad lady. She didn't even spare them a glance, her face red, she bowed her head and quietly continued on her way. _'So much for not standing out...'_. After continuing down the hallway, she smiled a bit. She'd never been one to "blend in" after all.

She turned a corner and paused to check the time when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

Sakura was confused. Who would dare to talk to the newcomer who was no less coming from their rival school (Not to mention the outburst she'd just done). She hesitated then turned around silently studying the person. She rubbed her eyes, eliciting a eye roll and soft punch on her arm from the person.

Grinning, she knew she wasn't being delusional. "Tenten! Temari!" She hugged both girls tightly. People were staring again, but she sure as hell didn't give a damn. Her best friends were here, and suddenly everything looked a little brighter.

"Whoa, missed us already Pinky?" Temari asked a smile playing at her lips.

"I can't believe we haven't even been apart for twenty-four hours and she misses us," Ten Ten said playfully her tone loving. "As happy as we are to see you too Saku, can you let us go? We've gotta breathe sometime you know."

"Sorry," Sakura sheepishly released her friends, a hand rubbing the back of her head now, but she was still smiling shyly.

"It's okay. So what were you doing? We have to go see the Principal apparently." Temari dusted off her uniform, fidgeting a bit.

The Konoha high school division uniform for the girls consisted of a leaf green over coat, white short sleeve or long sleeve button up undershirt, a mid thigh or knee length leaf green skirt and a leaf green bow that went around the collar. Boys wore the same green over coat and white undershirt but they wore khaki pants in place of the girls' skirts. They also wore ties, not bows.

Each girl wore their own variation, and just to peeve people off and still show her pride it seemed Temari had tied her handkerchief that had Suna emblem onto the back of her backpack for display. This made Sakura inwardly chuckle and groan at the same time. Just like Temari to do that. Her own uniform was worn carelessly, the undershirt wasn't buttoned all the way at the bottom and just 2 or three off the top, her socks were rolled up to just above her combat boots, and her bow was loosely tied. She did care about her appearance- but today she couldn't care less.

Tenten didn't seem to have done anything all that different to the outfit, she wore it just like she had wore her Suna uniform: nice, neat and perfect by school standards. Her buttons were buttoned all the way to the top, her overcoat was buttoned as well. Sakura herself had kept the first button of her uniform undone for comfort- her skirt and shirt were still new and stiff. She had her bow tied loosely, but not as loose at Temari and her overcoat was only buttoned with one single lonely button.

Of course, Tenten and Sakura both wore regular school girl shoes they were told to bring tennis shoes to keep in their P.E. lockers but they weren't permitted to be worn on campus otherwise.

_'Opportunity'_Sakura thought mind wandering from their outfits and onto Temari's last comment. A full on smile graced her lips as she retaliated against the blonde.

"_Already_? Wow. I at least thought you'd wait until the school day actually started to get in trouble, especially when it's your first day at a new school."

"Well, Temari always likes to get the leap on us," Tenten joined in on the teasing as Temari just laughed.

"I said WE. So, therefore you got the jump on Sakura too Ten," Temari argued pointing an accusing finger at the brunette, her tone was one of certain victory.

Sakura was about to make a comeback when Tenten reminded them that they had a mission to take care of first. And side by side they wandered the halls until they found the principal's office.

They walked in the huge double doors to be greeted by the secretary. She had short black hair and brown eyes that followed them as they walked in.

"You must be the Suna transfer students. A moment please," She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number quickly.

"What?!" Tsunade barked into the phone that's ringing irritated her so much that she had opted to answer it to hear a human voice rather than the obnoxious ringing.

"The transfer students are here. Should I send them in?" Shizune asked.

"What?! Already, but it's too early..."Tsunade moaned into the phone holding an icepack to her throbbing head. She had had a rough night and her hangover was kicking her butt.

"Okay I'll send them in right away." Shizune said ignoring Tsunade's last comment she hung up before she could complain. "Okay, go on in. She'll be happy to see you."

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way to the door the read "Principal". Tsunade growled as she hung up her phone and put the icepack away just as the door to her office opened.

"Here are your schedules and a map of the school. I don't want to see you in here again." Tsunade hurriedly handed each of the startled girls two pieces of paper and shoved them out of her office.

"Okay?" the girls stood there as the office door slammed in their faces. They were shocked for a second before turning and making their way out of the office.

"What a strange school..." Sakura commented putting the map behind her schedule so she could get some sort of idea of where she was supposed to go.

"Really, _really _strange you mean," Tenten added as she also looked at her schedule.

"Well, what did you get?" Temari was done looking having already folded the piece of paper up and stuffed it in her bag.

"A bunch of Music related classes," was all Sakura said. She was still busy trying to study the map of the school.

"Art, English, Math..." Tenten just read them off at random not really impressed with her classes. The Art class peeked her interest a bit though.

"Well, my first class is-"

The bell rang. They looked at each other, none had the same first class right?

"You have to tell me later why you transferred." Sakura said, map still in hand.

A hand was raised in recognition of what she'd said. Temari was already turned away.  
"I'll text you in class!" Temari made her way down the east way of the hallway, map in hand, off to Music Theory.

"Bye!" Tenten yelled to Temari, she gave the pinkette a nod and hug then ran off to Choir.

"Bye!" Sakura waved, went back to looking at her map with a sigh and tried to make her way to Choir in the filled hallways.

She had eventually got to class about 10 minutes after the bell rang. She had to ask for help from a security monitor named Genma who made sense of her map and pointed her in the right direction. She paused, and then nervously walked into the class. The teacher was in the middle of talking but turned to look at Sakura. She had layered black hair and beautiful red eyes.

"Hello,"

"Hi. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She held out her schedule and the pass Genma had given her. A bandaged hand reached out and took them.

"I hope you won't be late again Miss Haruno. Please, take a seat." Kurenai-sensei said after a second. She handed the schedule back and put the late pass on her desk. Sakura nodded her head and noticed that Tenten was sitting with the students. Walking past her, she waved to Tenten and took the only available seat left which was by a boy with dark blue hair.

Sakura was alert, though not exactly paying attention to what Kurenai-sensei said. Silently she studied the people around her. Her neighbor in particular, the boy with dark blue hair and black eyes, had caught her attention. He looked older than her for sure and seemed oddly familiar. She continued catching peeks of him, the thought that she might've known him bugging at her. He never seemed to notice her staring thankfully, as if she needed to attract attention again.

Someone noticed her looking though, and she had made it clear. Leaning forward, the girl behind her made sure Sakura could hear her plainly. "Don't even think about it," the girl warned.

Sakura turned around at this and met level blue eyes. They belong to a blonde girl, someone who looked oddly familiar. 'What is it with people looking familiar?!' inner her demanded. Sakura too was starting to feel as if she had to be mistaken, or she was going crazy.

They were staring at each other, Sakura and the blonde girl. Sakura's eyes questioningly and the blondie's hostile, accusing even. They just stared, studying each other for what seemed like a few minutes when Kurenai-sensei noticed their little staring contest.

"Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno is there a problem?" Kurenai questioned eying the girls suspiciously. Both immediately turned back towards her. The blonde's image was burned into Sakura's mind just as her image was burned into the blonde's.

"No sensei!" The girls replied sweetly turning their attention back to fully as the entire class eyed them as well. Sakura knew who the girl was now, her fist tightening in a ball. 'Yamanaka' is what sensei had said and there was only one person Sakura knew with that name. It had been a long time since she had seen Ino, and her image totally changed from the last time she had seen the girl a few years back when they were both in elementary school.

Tenten looked at Sakura, then at Ino. She studied her quietly then turned back toward Kurenai before anyone noticed. She got the feeling that Ino wasn't so nice by the glares she shot at people, especially the one she gave her friend. Sakura herself didn't look too good right now, but she couldn't do much in the middle of class. Putting it to the back of her mind, she focused on what Kurenai-sensei was saying.

"As I was saying, we were asked to perform in the winter festival and I accepted the offer-" The entire class groaned as Kurenai smiled and continued. "So your homework for this week is to come up with a song having to do with the holidays. Then we'll have an in class vote for the best performance and then we'll edit and perform the song at the festival. You know by now that you can have groups, but the rule still stands at no more than 5 people to a group."

Turning to the white board she went into more details.

**~Meanwhile in Music Theory~**

Temari's class was relatively small-there weren't even 15 students present. The people at her table- two boys and a shy looking girl- didn't seem interesting in the slightest. She had gotten to the class just as every one took their seats. Asuma-sensei had smiled at her and urged her to introduce herself to the class.

She lifted a hand, said "Yo." and walked away to take the last seat, which happened to be at her current table. Her teacher sweat dropped, but gave the whole "Welcome to Konoha" speech before continuing with the attendance. Temari observed her "table-mates" and noticed the bespectacled girl was trying to get the attention and interest of the boy with the pony tail and the other boy just sat there not really doing anything. Not interesting at all. The teacher began to lecture, drawing and writing eagerly on the white board. Everyone else pulled out paper and pencils or pens and started taking notes. Everybody but her and the ponytail dude. Which takes us back to square one of Temari being bored.

Not taking notes or doing something productive was unusual for the tempered blonde. Ever the good student, she did her work as told and it was usually A plus work. Many people were surprised by that since she gave off the dominate and scary vibe of a delinquent. Sure she didn't mind stirring trouble here and there but nothing too big that would affect her grades. Nothing this Asuma-sensei was going over was new- she remembered most of this as it was just the basics of music, notes, the counts,etc. Stuff she had basically learned back in middle school. So she found no reason to pay attention. The vibrating of her phone in her palm distracted her and made her look down.

**One New Text From: Ten Ten**

Ugh choir is so boring! :/

Temari laughed to herself while texting her reply:

Tell me about it! I'm a second away from being K.O'd!

"You know that if the teacher moves a bit more to his right he'll be able to see your phone." It was ponytail-boy who commented . He sat straight across the table from her; his head was down. Addressing her, he'd noted this 'fact' dully and didn't even care to lift his head.

Temari growled lowly not liking how he put his two pence in. "Who asked you Pineapple head?" She whispered to him dangerously. The nickname sprang to her mind as the only part of him she could see was his ponytail. The tail part being spiked up and his head being round instantly made the image of a pineapple appear in her head.

Shikamaru lifted his head up a look of annoyance on his face."I have a name you know," He said coolly as she scoffed, teal eyes giving him an eye roll for dramatization.

"Yeah, you do." She agreed. "It's _Pineapple Head_!" emphasizing her statement her voice had risen. Temari had never been a quiet person. She was loud, at times obnoxious and definitely wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. At this point the others at their table were looking a bit uncomfortable, the bifocal girl was looking back and forth between the fired spirits. Unsure of what to say, she began constantly pressing up at her glasses.

Asuma sensei walked over to them noticing the racket. It was odd for Shikamaru to be a cause or involved in such a ruckus.

"What's wrong Nara, Sabaku?" Asuma-sensei asked, eyes bouncing back and forth between both fuming teens. He was getting slightly amused since nothing usually perturbed Shikamaru-who was one of his favorite students. Shikamaru was what one would call a "lazy genius" and he tended to avoid "troublesome" encounters- the kind that were just like what was happening right now.

"Nothing," Temari replied with gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on her phone. It was vibrating as Ten Ten had just replied.

"It didn't sound like nothing."Asuma commented turning from her to Shikamaru. "What do you have to say Shikamaru?" Asuma and Shikamaru stared at each other, Asuma's eyes glittering in humor, Shikamaru's eyes the manifestation of someone who was annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong," The spiky haired teen replied finally breaking eye contact.

"Are you-"

"I'm outta here!" Temari declared. She wasn't in the mood to put up with such annoying people right now. She grabbed her bag, deposited her phone into the safety of her pocket, and left the class rapidly.

Normally, Asuma would have given out detention for this type of behavior, but he decided to give the girl a break- it had to be hard adjusting to a new school. Sighing he turned to Shikamaru again.

"We'll talk later."

"Stupid woman…" was all Shikamaru mumbled laying his head back down.

"Geez, teenagers these days…"Asuma commented rubbing the back of his head as he walked back to the front of the class. "Well, let's continue. Please turn to page..."

Within minutes, the second bell of the day rang signaling the end of first period. Sakura walked out of the class meeting up with Tenten. They didn't have the next class together but their classes were on the same floor so they walked together. Tenten kept giving Sakura looks hoping she'd speak soon about the girl, but she herself didn't want to bring it up and push her friend to talk if she didn't want to.

When they reached the third floor Sakura sighed then turned to smile at Tenten.  
"See you at lunch!" the pinkette waved turning to the left to go to her science class. Tenten halfheartedly returned the wave then turned right to go to her English class. Temari had gone straight to her Math class after leaving Music Theory. She too would not see the others until they had lunch after their next class.


	2. Chapter II: Let the War Begin

**Chapter II: Let the war begin!  
**  
The first part of the day was over and time now found our heroines outside to enjoy their home made bentos. They had chosen a soft looking patch of grass that was nicely shaded by the huge tree beside it. The spot itself was far on the other side of the soccer field- rather close to the gate surrounding the school. At their old school they had also sat outside and the spot had immediately won their favor. Besides, sitting inside would probably be stuffy and they really didn't feel like being stared at either.

Sakura dropped down first and slowly picked at her lunch. She was looking around again. To their left was a few more trees, on that side of the field were the bleachers which were occupied with little clusters of students here and there. To their right were the player's benches and then just grass. Nobody sat on this side. Turning back to the bleachers she spotted Ino.

_'Just what I wanted to think about'_ she thought bitterly stabbing at her food in retaliation.

Tenten and Temari sat beside the pinkette talking about their classes since it was obvious that Sakura had spaced out. They figured out long ago it was best to leave her alone when she was thinking.

"So," Temari continued her story after chewing. She had filled Tenten in on what happened during Music Theory as she hadn't replied to the text Tenten had sent during the 'conversation' she'd been having with Asuma-sensei and Pineapple Head. "I left the class."

"Temari!" Tenten exclaimed. "You've been here _half a day_ and you couldn't behave for _one_ class?!" She almost laughed. But it was still a serious matter, she had to have some sense of duty.

Temari looked away and mumbled something grinning a bit. Just like Tenten to scold her, ah, somethings never changed! Sakura sighed audibly and they followed her line of gaze by habit. Tenten noticed it was the girl who'd been in their class. Her curiosity was peeked once again.

"Sakura?" Both stared at her now. The pinkette blinked having been startled out of her train of thought and turned to them.

"Who is she?" Temari demanded. She'd push until Sakura talked, she'd never liked beating around the bush.

"...Ino Yamanaka." was the response. "She and I used to go to school together. She used to be a good friend but then we found out we had the same crush on a guy in the 3rd grade and things went down hill. We used to tease each other a lot after that. I'm sure she's remembered that it's me by now..."

"If she gives you any trouble..." Tenten started, her protective side showing.  
"We'll handle it, " Temari continued. "by giving her a nice beat-"  
"_Temari!_"  
"I mean, we'll talk it out." Cue the innocent smile.

Sakura couldn't help it. She smiled a bit despite the situation. Count on her friends to be there, to remind her she wasn't alone anymore. That Ino-pig could try and tease her all she wanted but Sakura wouldn't let it get to her. But she still wonder what was that one boy's connection to Ino.

The boy himself seem distant and cool- not the type she'd figure would hang out with Ino. He was handsome enough, and had a nice voice (She'd heard him speak once Kurenai-sensei had called on him to answer a question). Still he didn't seem to really be connected to anybody in this school. She was thinking of his image again, his dark hair and eyes, the pale skin, the uniform he wore that complimented him perfectly... her face heated up a bit. Handsome enough was an understatement- he was straight out hot.

"Sakura?" Tenten waved her hand in front of her friend again.  
"Helllooo Earth to Sakura!" Temari said waving her fan.  
"Dumb one say 'what?' " Tenten said hoping it wouldn't work.

"What?"

'_She fell for it!'_ Tenten groaned as she face-palmed herself. She wondered if they should ever let Sakura daydream again (Not for the first time of course). Suddenly, a movement from behind the tree caught her attention and she stood almost immediately. Temari who'd been laughing at the confused pinkette quieted and stood along with Sakura and they joined Tenten.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked walking along the tree. On the other side she finally saw who had been hiding behind said tree. It was a girl who looked about their age. She had long purple hair that was beautiful, and pale eyes. Her face was red and she pressed back against the tree looking like a trapped rabbit. She seemed harmless enough.

"U-uh...I-I usually s-sit h-here. B-but I'll g-go-"

"It's fine," Sakura said. This girl was plainly just shy. She didn't run with Ino's crowd otherwise she probably wouldn't be there in the first place.

The purplette looked surprised. "A-are you s-sure?" she asked meekly her voice squeaking a bit when Tenten and Temari joined Sakura on that side of the tree. Sakura was looking at her friends now.

"Uh, yeah. Right Tenten? Temari?" The blonde and brunette studied the girl closely. Temari's lips were a thin line; her eyes narrowed a bit. She wasn't feeling up to dealing with brats and she wasn't sure what to think about the girl. Tenten on the other hand smiled.

"Yeah! Why don't you actually join us?" Tenten offered. She knew the girl-she'd been in her English class and she had seemed to be just shy (Just like Sakura suspected), but not in a bad way. Surely she wasn't a bad person. _'Her name...what was her name?' _Tenten thought, usually she was good with names and faces...

"Hyuuga-san, am I right?"

The girl looked surprised. She _had_ seen the brunette in her English class earlier, she just doubted whether the girl would actually remember her name though. 'Hyuuga-san' nodded, clutching her bag closer to herself now.

"Y-yes. H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Cool. Well, c'mon! We have plenty of room!" Tenten walked over to her still smiling, which prompted a small smile from the girl. It was good to see that despite the rumors, the 'Bad Suna Kids' were actually really kind, even kinder than most of the students here at Konoha. Feeling more at ease Hinata walked with Tenten. Sakura was already heading back but Temari still stared at her eyebrow arched. The blonde was still a bit skeptical.

Tenten caught her eye and gave her a look. She knew the girl wasn't bad news, otherwise she'd never have invited her to join them. Plus, they'd have to start adapting sooner or later, and making new friends never really hurt. Temari looked away with a small sigh. She knew Tenten would never screw them over- she'd trust her judgment.

They sat down again, the purplette doing so more slowly, her eyes focused on the bleachers briefly before she looked down at her lap her hands twisting the folds of her skirt. The girls noticed, but didn't say anything.

"So, Hinata," Sakura wanted to get to know this Konoha girl. "What grade are you in?" She took a bite of her stabbed up onigiri, eyes still on the purplette. Hinata looked up at this, her body easing up a bit-she'd been rather stiff. She reminded herself that these weren't the typical Konoha girls, and they probably wouldn't hurt her.

"I-I'm a Freshman," she answered pulling her bento out of the book bag she carried. On said bag was a unique design. They assumed it to be the Hyuuga family crest for even at Suna it was known that the Hyuuga family was not only famous, but it was a notoriously old family that was reveling in wealth.

"We're Freshman too," Sakura replied. "You probably already know that we just transferred from Suna." Another bite. "Am I right?" A nod confirmed that Hinata knew where they had come from and if they guessed right she probably already knew who they were.

"Y-you're all a-anyone is t-talking about. Ever s-since T-tsunade-sensei told us y-you'd be transferring."

"Well, I was hoping people would have something more interesting to talk about than just us." Sakura deadpanned. It was a little annoying that her and Tenten and Temari were the topics of the Konoha's students focus. It seemed like they were making a big deal out of something so trivial as new students.

_'Not that Suna is any different' _she added drily.

"So, they don't have anything else to think about? Like I dunno, their studies?" Temari asked. She was laying down now looking at Hinata for an answer expectantly.

The purplette shrugged a bit, not looking at any of them. "W-well. You _have _stood out. You e-especially Temari-san with what happened in Asuma-sensei's class. Shiho was t-telling e-everyone who hadn't already found out."

Temari _hmph_ and sat up. She couldn't deny it, she had made a rather big ruckus. "Okay. I give." she grinned. This girl was okay for a Konoha kid. "I like you!" Temari declared. "You're shy as hell, but you don't seem like a bad person."

Hinata smiled, unsure of what to say. "Thanks" didn't seem right in this situation.

"Do you draw?" Sakura asked. She had seen the sketchbook edging out of Hinata's bag. Another affirmative nod was given as she pulled it out. She opened it and flipped through it slowly as the girls observed over her shoulder. They admired each page. Hinata was truly a genius when it came to art, her skill impeccable.

"I like drawing…" Hinata commented softly. "What about you? What's your talent?"

Tenten spoke first, being the most acquainted with Hinata it only seemed natural. She felt that Hinata's response had been odd. She didn't know the girl well enough to comment on it though. Knowing Temari and Sakura though, they'd probably bring it up once they got around to answering the question.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a talent since I'm nowhere near as good as others, but I got in with my singing and instrument playing. I was also really glad to find out that we also had art class. I like drawing too, but I'm not too good. It's just a really fun hobby."

Hinata gave an understanding nod. She herself wasn't too fond of art. But, she had a feeling that Tenten's true talent lay elsewhere-just like her own talent. Temari gave her friend a pat on the back before answering.

" And my talent sure as hell isn't singing. I can tell you that right now. I sound okay, but when I try to hit high notes like these Madonna's I sound like a cat getting strangled." It got the laugh she'd wanted and with that said she laid back against the tree, arms behind her head and eyes closed, with a look of satisfaction.

Sakura wasn't going to have it. She lightly tossed some grass at Temari and spoke.

"So, we've established you sound like a dying cat when singing, but you totally avoided the question." Sakura was trying not to laugh, her face serious. " It's not nice to cheat Temari." more grass was thrown before the blonde finally gave in and opened her eyes.

Temari waved her and the grass off first before sighing irritably. "Oh bullshit. You know that my talent isn't anything that helped me get in here. So why bring it up?" Her talent lay on the tennis court and Sakura and Tenten both knew this. As if she wasn't already missing the damn thing she was itching to be on the court nearly every second, her hand itching to grasp her racket again. But as far as she knew, this school didn't really have sports teams and until she found out otherwise she'd have to be satisfied playing at home by herself. "If you really wanna know how I got in, it's because of my genius on the piano." That's all that was said. She got comfortable again and closed her eyes. Hinata looked worried, as if she were to blame for the blonde's anger.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-chan,:" Tenten said after a few seconds passed. "Temari doesn't have much patience and blows up often. She'll be fine in a bit."

"I heard that," The blonde said a smirk in her voice. " but she's right. Don't mind me."  
"A-are you sure y-you're a-alright T-Temari?" The purplette asked.

"Peachy. Now shush and let's see what Pinky has to say."

Sakura pieced her words together carefully before replying.

" My talent is-was-dancing," She said slowly but proudly. "Some things had happened though and I wasn't able to dance without high injury risk." Hinata was looking at her sadly now, a hint of understanding in her eyes. "So I got sent here."

"Because…?" Hinata almost silently said, pushing her gently to continue.

"Well…I'm told I can sing well…" Sakura finished. She knew Hinata probably thought it was dumb to be ashamed of singing good, but Sakura had her reasons and nobody would make her feel otherwise about this whole ordeal.

"So you're a singer..." Hinata said this mostly to herself. Before meeting Sakura's eyes. Hinata looked serious now, all trace of shyness gone. Her eyes were solid and hard. "You might want to watch your back then. Ino already doesn't like you and she's determined to be the best. I should know since I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiosity and a little suspicious. How did she know about Ino not liking her? Everything else was shoved aside for the moment.

"W-well I didn't always paint. I was a singer-"

"Ah, talking of your 'golden days' again Hinata?" All four girls turned to see the object of Sakura's distaste standing nearby. The reactions were immediate. Temari and Tenten sat up straight, Temari's eyes glaring and uninviting, Tenten's observatory. Hinata had stiffened up again, her eyes never leaving Ino's. But, the fear in her eyes was plain. Sakura herself couldn't help frowning.

'When had she got there?!'

That wasn't nearly as surprising as when she walked right up to Hinata and slapped her across the face soundly.

Sakura hadn't been expecting that and sad to say, neither was poor Hinata.

A/N: Ohhhhhhhhh Ino slapped Hinata! I wonder what's gonna happen next... If I don't get to put up another chapter before Thanksgiving I wish you all a very Happy Thanksgiving, or just a Happy Holidays in general :D


	3. Chapter III: Bonds

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who had favorited, followed, or reviewed :) Thank you all so very much! Now, enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter III: Bonds  


Ino lowered her hand to join the other on her hips, her lips curling into an a small smirk. Some trash had to be reminded of its place. This time around Hinata was that said trash. The girl had her chance at being a princess in Ino's kingdom but the little bitch had decided to disobey the queen. The purplette had almost _become_ the queen. That was one thing Ino wouldn't have. This was _her_ kingdom and everybody damn well knew it.

The girls flocked to the purplette who still looked like she was more shocked than hurt as she cupped her cheek, her eyes wide and watery as she stared at Ino.

_'Why'_ her eyes asked. As far as Hinata knew, she'd kept to the agreement Ino and her cronies had made with her.

Ino could almost sneer at the girl. _'Because you're second rate trash.'_ She wanted to say. _'Because you just made your presence known again by hanging with the Suna trash.' _

Everyone at the bleacher's had been talking about it once they saw the girls across from them. It drove Ino insane. They were supposed to be talking about her, about her newest outfits; her newest achievements anything so long as it was about her! They were supposed to be groveling at her feet, worshiping her beauty to no ends!

But not today, oh no. Today, they had started in on the new transfer students. Ino knew it would die out. But then they had made themselves stand out. It was as if someone had dropped a pebble into the pond that was Ino's kingdom. It created a rippling effect, but eventually the ripples would slow, then disappear altogether and then calm would resume.

Ino saw it all as no big deal over all. She figured that all she had to do was give another mind-blowing performance or participate in some big thing and _bam!_ Back all the attention would go to her and everything would be fine.

But then, the worst thing happened. They had gotten acquainted with _her._ That's when she was long gone from anyone else's thoughts and that was unforgivable. These girls and the outcast were brewing a storm in her pond and Ino decided Hinata needed a little reality check.

The girl with buns was on one side of Hinata still, the pigtail one on her other and Sakura was standing in front of her all o them making sure she was okay. She'd deal with them soon enough. Especially Sakura. After the girl had transferred all those years ago Ino had been positive she'd never have to deal with her again. Fate unfortunately decided otherwise it seemed.

It wasn't like she downright hated the girl. She was just a threat to her hierarchy.

And we all know threats needed to be eliminated.

Oh yes, she recognized the girl. They had been close at one point, but then Sakura betrayed her. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and that was a sure thing.

"Remember your place," She told Hinata then turned her attention to the other three. "and _you_ would do best to learn your place as well."

Not sparing them another glance she turned around and walked away, her long blonde hair swaying with her every movement.

Sakura had her hands clenched by her sides. She was looking down trying to calm down. Inner Sakura was going crazy with anger. Tightening her fists, she looked up.

"INO-PIG" she yelled. Ino stopped, tensing before turning to face Sakura, eyes ablaze as she stormed back to where Sakura stood.

"_What did you call me?!_"

"INO PIG." She glared back at Ino defiantly. She wasn't a little crybaby anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going let someone like Ino tell her what to do.

Ino ground her teeth. She hadn't heard that nickname in a while. Sakura was really pushing her luck. "You'd better shut up if you know what's good for you," Ino warned. "I was the one who made you who you are. It's best you don't forget that _board-brow_." (I can't remember if that's what Ino used to call her, but I'll check it out later xD)

Sakura bit her cheek anger flaring. She looked down briefly trying to calm down before looking up again. "I don't care." That was in the past and this was the now. She could deal with that aspect later. Right now, she had a friend to defend. "You have no right to treat me or my friends like that! You may think you rule the world and all that bullshit, but I'm sorry to burst your bubble. You don't. You and your good for nothing crowd can go rot in hell for all I care! But I'll be damned if I let you lay another hand on my friend or tell me what to do!"

Ino stared at her eyes narrowed before she began to laugh. Slowly at first, then louder. The girls stared at her confused, Sakura looking a but taken back. Why was she laughing?  
Catching her breath, Ino spoke. "You're gonna learn soon enough that nobody defies me." Tossing her hair aside this time she began walking away once again.

She was still bubbling with anger on the inside, but if she had lost her cool it would've just backfired on her own self-appearance at school-she'd be considered just as bad as those girls for having stooped as low as them. She would deal with Sakura in due time and that was a promise.

Watching her walk away Sakura almost contemplated going after her and fighting her. But Tenten had already made her way to Sakura and had a firm hand on her shoulder. Tenten met Sakura's eyes and shook her head.

"She's not worth it Saku."

Sakura sighed and gave Tenten a look. Her blood was still boiling but Tenten was right. Knowing they were out of the danger zone Tenten released her. Sometimes Tenten was too sensible for her own good but that was why she had stuck around the hot headed Sakura and Temari. Who else would keep them outta trouble?

"Yeah. Just another wanna be," Sakura mumbled. "She is totally not worth getting in trouble over."

"Exactly," Tenten patted her back before rejoining Temari and Hinata. Hinata herself had held Temari back and the blonde sat there looking aggravated while Hinata peered at them worriedly. Her cheek was still a big red swollen mass.

"She's such a bitch!" Temari remarked puffing angrily.

"She's worse than that," Hinata said looking up at Sakura who had rejoined them as well. "And thank you Sakura-chan." It was the first time she had called her chan. It felt right-even though they had just met- since Sakura had not only called her a friend but also defended her against her worst enemy.

"Speaking of which. What exactly did Ino mean by your 'golden days'?" All three stared at her expecting some sort of explanation.

Hinata seemed serious again. "I used to be a singer too. It's my forte. Ino thought that I was getting too much attention though," Hinata was picking at the hem of her skirt now her head down, voice as soft as ever. "She said I was trying to take the spotlight and Sasuke Uchiha from her." She raised a hand to her cheek unconsciously. "It wasn't enough for her to bully me verbally. She and her groupies were only satisfied with physical punishment and I was constantly getting beat up until I changed to all art class related subjects."

Everything was clicking in place.

_"Don't even think about it!"_ The words Ino had said to Sakura were now ringing over and over again in her head.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." Sakura started. "But, I can promise you we aren't like her." She extended out her hand. Any girl as nice as Hinata was a friend of hers. Especially since she had the same enemy (it was kind of a bonus). "Friends?"

Nodding, the purplette grasped her hand and shook it firmly.

After Hinata dismissed the idea of going to the nurse for an icepack- Sakura still had her hold her milk against the cheek- they spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other. After all, even if they agreed to be good friends they had in reality only met minutes ago.

Funny how fast drama can happen.

"My sister's name is Hanabi," Hinata said in her soft voice as she briefly looked up from her sketch book. She had started doodling as she answered each and every question. She had the book faced at an angle in her lap so they had no idea what or who she was drawing. "I also have a cousin who lives with us. He comes here too, his name is Neji. Do you guys have any siblings?"

Sakura replied for the group as she settled down again "Temari does, Tenten and I don't."

"You're lucky Hina-chan." Temari said. She'd always wanted a little sister of her own. "I have to live with two little brats!"

Sakura couldn't help but grin even in her sour mood. Temari was the only one of them to have brothers; both were younger than her and still at Suna. Kankuro was the middle child who had an obsession with becoming a ventriloquist. He was also one of the members of Suna's unbeatable soccer team. Gaara, the Sabaku baby, had actually had a bad reputation until he finally got beaten up by someone. He wouldn't tell anyone who it was, which was really just like him since he rarely even spoke, but it had done him good and he had had a huge change of heart. He was a member of the football team as a running back and had gone from delinquent to his grade's class president.

"You mean Gaara and Kankuro right?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Who else?" Temari replied sarcastically with a small smile. Yeah, she had wanted a sister but her brothers weren't _too_ bad.

Ten Ten laughed "They're not _that _bad 'Mari! Gaara's alright, but Kankuro has got to lose the make-up."

"I second that!" Sakura said raising her hand.

Temari smiled ruefully. They had tried to take the make-up away when he was younger but it resulted in lots of unnecessary fights. Eventually they let him be since that was who he wanted to be.

The bell suddenly rang, echoing across the grounds of KSA. Quickly, they began throwing away their garbage and gathering their stuff.

"Hinata, what's your next class?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her schedule.

"Art."

"Art's my next class too,"

"Same here!"

All three turned to Sakura who was grinning.

"That makes four of us!"

They all walked together to the class which was on the far side of the main building. They tried to hurry but still found themselves entering just as the late bell rang.

"Good luck!" Hinata whispered before she took her seat at a table in the back of the room. She also shared that table with popular boy Sasuke Uchiha and Goof Ball Naruto Uzumaki (also known as her crush ;D).

Among other familiar faces in the class were some people sitting at the table just ahead of Hinata's. Ino along with her little friends gave the girls a good glare as they looked them over. To the right of them sat Shikamaru-who Temari recognized from her Music Theory class- and a long haired character.

Speaking of Shikamaru, he was talking about the 'crazy new girl who annoyed him in first period' also known to us as Temari.

"So, she called you pineapple head? Well she does have a point your ponytail and oval like head do make you look like a pineapple." Neji said matter-of-factly as he set up his drawing supplies.  
Shikamaru glared at him. "I don't need to hear this from you too."

Neji shrugged. He was just stating the facts as he saw them. "If you don't want to be called Pineapple Head, just change your hair style."  
Shikamaru's only reply was the "thanks-but-no-thanks" look he gave his table-mate.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. He had walked in seconds after the girls but nobody seemed to notice him. As much as he would also like to just sit there and relax he knew Tsunade would have his head for such a thing. She wanted her students to actually learn something.

"Good afternoon class." He put his worksheets, coffee mug and jacket down across his desk. "Now, as you can tell we have three new students." He stood in front next to the girls a huge grin on his face, his hands on his hips.

"They are Haruno Sakura, Sabaku no Temari and Tenten." Sakura and Tenten raised their hands a bit when they were mentioned; Temari only scowled. "Now girls please tell the class what you can do. Art wise of course," Jiraiya said with a suggestive smile and twitch of the eyebrow. Temari felt herself twitch.

Jiraiya thought for a moment and looked over his class. He was looking at how each of the students were staring at the girls. It was an old tactic he used especially since he didn't appreciate trouble being stirred. Yamanaka's table was out of the question-it was packed and her table was giving a nasty glare. The two tables in front were practically packed as well, one seat was available, but the boys and girls sitting there were looking at the girls as if they were prey.

Finally, he said for Sakura to join Hinata's table which she did quickly while Tenten and Temari were to join Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. Hinata had walked in with them. He figured one of them would appreciate being at the table with her. Hyuuga and Nara didn't look overly enthusiastic- more indifferent than anything. It was a plus they were prone to stay away from trouble so the remaining two girls would have to make due.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT WITH PINAPPLE HEAD AND THAT CRAZY LOOKING CHICK?!" Temari demanded when Jiraiya pointed them to their new seats. She had been looking forward to having a class with her friends, a class where they could all sit by each other and chill. But, now it looked like she was going to have to deal with her Music Theory nemesis.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He had expected as much when he saw how Jiraiya had looked at them when considering where to put the girls. "See what I mean?"  
Neji had a tick mark above his head. " Yes I do...tch...who does she think she is...Calling _me_ a girl."

"I assume by "Pineapple Head" that you mean mister Nara. His name is Shikamaru, _use it_. That 'girl' is a boy and one of my top students. His name is Neji and I repeat, _use it._ Finally, those are the only seats available unless you want to share my desk which, might I add, I will not object to." Jiraiya smiled deviously.

Temari was about to punch him when Tenten dragged her to their seats.  
"Way to go 'Mari now we look like weirdos!" Tenten whispered as they sat down. Temari gave her a "I-don't-care-if-we-look-like-weridos" look "I swear I will murder that STUPID perverted teacher if it's the last thing I do!" She declared.

Tenten almost face-palmed herself. She could feel a headache coming on as she knew that the blonde would be set on this no matter what. There wasn't much she could do. Resigned to fate, she remembered that she had not introduced herself to her new table-mates yet.

"Sorry about what Temari said Hyuuga-san and Nara-san! My name is Tenten." She smiled hoping that maybe she could make a good impression where Temari hadn't.  
Instead of the reply she expected where they both said stuff like "Oh, no big deal," or "its fine," they both just stared at her as if she was a creepy sewer monster. Taking their uncaring looks as a clue Tenten out a pencil like Jiraiya instructed then she rose and got in line with Temari to go get a piece of paper.

Maybe today wasn't gonna go as smooth as they thought.

She retrieved her paper then went back to the table. Neji had been ahead of her and was already seated again. Temari and Shikamaru were at the front of the class with Temari arguing at him (not really 'with him' since he wasn't exactly arguing back per-se) over the piece of paper they both grabbed at the same time

"I had it first, now hand it over Pineapple head!" Temari tugged at the paper that Shikamaru also held, her grip like iron.  
"Geez you're really annoying you know that?" Shikamaru replied as he held his grip on the paper as well. Sure, it would be easier to just grab another piece but this chick had just about pushed all his buttons. She was gonna get it now.

"Hey, hey, calm down both of you and just get another piece!" Jiraiya said in an attempt to play peace maker. Both glared at him then turned to each other. Shikamaru released the paper first before reaching around Temari to get another piece.

Temari stared at him blankly before realizing that _she_ still had the paper. Smiling triumphantly, she made her way back to her table. People stared as usual, some even laughed. Naruto, the blonde boy who sat at Sakura and Hinata's table had actually been cheering on his lazy classmate, hoping that an epic fight would break out.

Sakura was the person who had been behind Temari and Shikamaru so she just stood aside.  
"Hurry up and get paper." The last person in line (who just happened to be behind her) complained.  
She turned around to face them." If you want a piece of paper so bad just grab it from the side," she told them, when she noticed it was Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke wordlessly went around her and grabbed a piece of paper before walking back to his seat. Sakura stared after him blushing.  
"Oops..." She grabbed a piece of paper too and went back to her seat.

"They had been arguing for a while over a piece of paper..."Hinata whispered to the pinkette as she sat.  
"Yup Temari's just like that."  
"Yeah...but I think that's the most I've ever seen Shikamaru exercise outside of Gym class."  
Sakura suddenly turned her full attention to Hinata.  
"Wait, we have gym class here?"

Everyone at their table looked at her like she was crazy. Naruto (who had begun hitting on "Sakura-chan" as soon as she sat down) answered her question his grin ever present as usual.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Huh, Sasuke?!"

The raven haired boy merely nodded not caring for whatever Naruto was doing at the present moment. Hinata chose to interrupt, her stuttering back in place and cheeks a bright red as she poked her fingers together.

"I-I forgot to...um…tell you...well, it's in the gym a-and P-principal Tsunade usually teaches it."

Sakura began to smile.

This might not be so bad after all.

A/N: I think I'm getting better at updating :D I'm trying to set Sunday as a regular goal to have the next chapter done by. Hopefully, I'll keep at it and this thing will be getting updated nearly every week or so! I'm still struggling to keep the girls (and boys now) in char. Please tell me when and if they get too ooc! Well, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and we'll hopefully see you next week :)


	4. Chapter IV: Welcome to Gym 101

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mystery Day Dreamer who has reviewed every single chapter! I appreciate it a lot and I'm glad you like the story! This chapter is for you! So, I hope you enjoy it! **

**As always, thank you to everyone who had favorited, followed, or reviewed :) **

**Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter IV: Welcome to Gym 101**

When Art class was over the girls made their way to the Gymnasium where they found out all grades had Gym class a certain period and the freshman (which they were) had it 7th period.*

"I'm excited!" Sakura exclaimed once they were out on the basketball bleachers waiting for the teacher to arrive. They had already changed in the changing rooms and now all four girls were sitting in or standing by the first row. They all wore green shorts and a white short sleeve or no sleeve shirt. Sakura wore her hair in a high ponytail, Hinata's was in a low ponytail, and Temari and Ten Ten kept their usual styles.

"Seesh Sakura, I'm sure the entire world heard you," Tenten teased as she stretched. She decided to stretch a bit before they did the major exercising.  
Sakura was stretching with her as well, reaching up as she rose from her squat. She tried to keep the tempo as she replied. "You'd be as happy as I am if you hadn't been allowed to do any major exercising for two whole months."

Tenten mid squat and Temari who was barely joining them shared a look and smiled. "Yeah, we would." they admitted.

They continued stretching, Sakura and Hinata began talking about the available sport teams.

"We have the normal ones mainly. Like basketball and football. We don't have too many girl teams though."

This brought the girls down a bit, but they had expected as much. After all, this school was more into the artsy types. Hell, that was the school's specialty. Sakura suspected that they only had sports related groups or classes like P.E. To keep the students in shape when they went up against Suna in the annual school meet the sister schools had. Suna was the reigning champ, having been undefeated for the last decade.

Ino watched Sakura closely making side remarks on how ridiculous Hinata's little "friends" looked. Close by her sat Sasuke who was with Naruto, Choji, Neji and Shikamaru. They had taken their usual perch on the top row in the back. Naruto was talking animatedly as usual to the ever stoic Sasuke who nodded occasionally, Choji was eating a bag of chips and keeping an eye out for Tsunade so he could awake the dozing Shikamaru. Neji just sat there doodling.

Suddenly someone blew a whistle. Tenten and Temari moved back next to Sakura and Hinata as everyone immediately stood-up. Neji tossed his sketchbook into the his bag, Choji elbowed Shikamaru who fell on his side, and Naruto was jumping up and down already while Sasuke just stared, arms folded across his chest.

"All right runts. Who can catch this?" Cue the Gym teacher. The girls recognized Tsunade who stood near the doors with volleyball in one hand the other resting against her hip. The tension in the room rose visibly as many people stiffened when the principal passed by, a few flinching when she mocked tossed the ball at them. Naruto was yelling _"Me! Me!"_ eagerly and jumping up and down but Sasuke soon put and end to that with a swift punch to the gut. Behind the principal was Shizune who walked with a pig in her arms.

"How about you girls?" Tsunade finally stopped to point at Temari, Tenten and Sakura who looked at each other confused. Instead of the clothes she had beem wearing this morning, she now wore olive-green track pants and jacket over a very revealing white shirt. A whistle completed her outfit and the grin on her face as she observed the new girls gave way to her amusement.

"Catch." without hesitating Tsunade threw the ball as hard as she could right at Sakura who caught it but she nearly fell as her feet slid back from the impact.

Everyone stared at her in shock except for Tsunade who was smiling. "I like that girl already." She noted to Shizune.

"Wow Sakura nobody beside Naruto has ever caught a ball thrown by Tsunade," Hinata was in shock as were many others. Everybody was staring at her warily. Those Suna girls were something if one of them could handle that much.

"Really?" Sakura herself was surprised. She grinned, and high-fived Temari, Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey throw that back and come down here." Tsunade demanded looking all business now.  
Sakura nodded her head throwing the ball back before making her way down to Tsunade.

"As prize for catching that you get to be a captain today," .  
"What are we playing?" Sakura asked  
Tsunade grinned wickedly "Volleyball and I'm the other captain. Pick your teammates wisely."  
Sakura nodded her head before assembling her team.

A while later Sakura stood in back panting slightly as she prepared to serve. It was near the end of the game and both teams were tied 13-13. The next team to get a point would win and get bragging rights. To last rally had left them exhausted lasting around 4 minutes with Sasuke finally breaking through their defense bringing the score around to a tie.

"Give it your best!" Temari said to Sakura with an encouraging thumbs up. They had just done their final rotation with Sakura ending up as their server. For her team Sakura had chosen the obvious (Tenten, Temari and Hinata ) and then Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. They had been unwilling but nonetheless had no choice. Sasuke, Ino, and Choji among others they did and didn't know ended up on Tsunade's team.  
Sakura took a deep breath throwing the ball up and hitting it as hard as she could with a simple utter of _Hah_! Everyone held their breath as the ball flew straight toward the middle of the opposite team.

Choji reached it, grunting under the power of the hit but he didn't hesitate to hit it up and to his left. The ball was intercepted midair by Sasuke who smashed it straight at Hinata- she was one of the worst receivers. But before it even got near her both Naruto and Tenten reached for it. Unsure of who was gonna get it, the opposing team tried to reposition themselves. Naruto was the one to hit the ball up again and Tenten immediately sent it back over the net.

Ino hit it back this time, sending it to the back where Shikamaru and Sakura were. Temari and Neji were standing more toward center, and that's where the ball was falling for. Ino hadn't put enough power behind her hit. Neji let Temari take this one. She briefly looked back at Shikamaru and Sakura, she saw Shikamaru signal for her to send it to Sakura. He was better at long distance ranges, but Sakura got the power needed into her shots.

That's where Temari sent it. She hit it lightly up to where the pinkette, who rushed forward, could and did hit it. She send it toward a girl- _Shiho_, she thought in the back of her mind- with every bit of power she had left.

Shiho was looking unsure. If Hinata was her team's worse receiver then Shiho was without a doubt the opposing team's worse receiver. She was a brilliant server, but totally not receiving material. She looked afraid of the ball now as it came closer, her hands shaking as she tried to grip them together. Tsunade, who mainly observed and only interfered when needed, and Sasuke, no doubt the team's miracle player, both tried to get to the ball. But it was too late. Shiho had tried hitting it and it flew straight into the net.

"WHOO!" The cheering began.

Sakura and her team, well, most of her team as Neji and Shikamaru stood more to the side, crowded in and began congratulating each other. They even yelled out their compliments to the opposite team as the members began splitting up back into their normal cliques. After all, after being athletes for so long they knew good sportsmanship and how to appreciate each others and their opponents skills.

"I swear to god Akimichi, your heavy hits nearly broke my wrist." Temari ground out as Choji walked back over to his friends. He smiled. "I could say the same of your hits Temari-san," he replied. "You're a really good power player."

Temari smirked as she shook his hand. "Right back at 'cha."

Sasuke was walking back over now too to join his rambunctious friends. Naruto almost instantly dragged him over to where he was with the girls and Choji. Sasuke was almost regretting not moving quick enough to go join Neji and Shikamaru- both who still stood off to the side.  
Tsunade joined them as she tossed a towel around her neck. Her team was sour from the loss but they'd have to suck it up. She shook Sakura's hand then everyone else's. They had done a good job, and she acknowledged that.

Back on the bleachers, everyone in Ino's clique had gathered there so they could drink water and relax before having to go change. They were making small comments on how someone finally got Tsunade beside Naruto, how Shikamaru actually moved and how Neji finally didn't sit out. They laughed cheerily while Ino scowled inwardly. Sakura wasn't someone she was gonna stand for long.

Naruto was still full of energy with hands behind his head as he smiled sheepishly he was making a comment every now and then, he had even complimented Hinata, who was now redder than red, about her great ability when it came to making strategies. Sakura and Tenten both complimented Choji- just as Temari had- on his powerful hits. They just straight up told Sasuke he was a player of amazing caliber.

"You're one of the toughest people I've played against," Tenten told Sasuke. "It was super fun."  
"Yeah. It's no wonder now that our guys struggled to win against you guys," Sakura added. "Too bad only the tennis matches have mixed matches included. It would've been fun to play against you guys competitively."

Sasuke nodded mutely. He knew he was great at athletics. He didn't need them to tell him that. But he did acknowledge that this time around they were pretty damn good at Volleyball. Just not as good as him. Well, maybe the brunette, but the pink haired one didn't have any particular talent at the game. He did admit she had one hell of a powerful hit- even when hitting it from so far back should've made the impact softer her hits still hit hard as hell.

Sakura felt her heart thump a bit. Sasuke was way more attractive up close and she couldn't help but blush as she looked him up and down. He was cool, hot and amazing and sports. She admired him just a bit more for sure now and smiled at him a bit. Maybe they could be friends!  
Judging by the icy look he gave her in response though, she figured it would take a while to get there.

Shikamaru and Neji watched them from afar still. During the game Shikamaru found out that Temari wasn't…too bad. She had actually helped him with an a few assists and they had planned out most of the attack plan (with the occasional assistance of the brilliant Hyuuga's of course.). She looked up now and met his eyes for a second.

He had played better than she thought he would. Despite their past argument she had gotten a little fond of him. It had been quite the experience to finally play a game with a fellow strategist- someone who understood without explanation. He had even caught openings she hadn't noticed. She wondered if he would be this good at tennis as well. Shaking the thought from her head she approached him and held out her hand.

He shook it. She turned to Neji as well and did the same thing. He reluctantly shook it as well. "Good game." She said "I honestly thought Saku screwed up when she picked you both."

Shikamaru and Neji felt their eyes twitch.

"But, I guess I was wrong. You're not so bad. For a pineapple head and girly guy that is." she smirked in that smug way of hers.  
That was possibly the closest they would get to getting a compliment from the girl. Though the nicknames bugged them they would accept it.

"I could say the same about you." Shikamaru replied. "I honestly thought you were pretty stupid." Temari almost growled as she glared at him. "Guess I was wrong."

"Damn straight you were!" She stormed away a small smirk still lingering. Looks like she had the wrong idea about Pineapple Head. He was pretty damn interesting.

Minutes later Tsunade finally told everyone to go change their clothes then walked out leaving with Shizune just as the bell rang. Saying good bye, the girls went to change. Naruto and the others still stood there together for a little bit longer.

"They're not so bad," Naruto commented.

The rest of the boys ignored him and made their way to go change.

**A/N: So, this is shorter than what I usually write, but, I was dying to update. And I honestly have no idea how Volleyball goes. The last time I played it was like, in Junior High about 6 years ago. So, if I fail at the Volleyball game description part ya know why lol~**

**On a different note I just found out that Dylan Sprouse dressed as Naruto for Halloween. He's an otaku and my mind just went all WUT.  
I dunno but I think that's pretty awesome.**  
**Enough rambling I guess heh~**  
**See you all next chapter!**

*** They have 7 classes. Mondays and Wednesdays they have 1st, 3rd, 5th then 7th periods, Tuesdays and Thursdays they have 2nd, 4th and 6th periods and on Fridays they have all 7 classes.**


	5. Chapter V: Ramen

**Chapter V: Ramen**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!  
**

**As always, thank you! :) **

**Well, on with the story!**

Naruto and Sasuke were the last to leave the changing rooms. They were going to go to Sasuke's house today to practice their newest song and get started on their homework. Naruto noticed that something wasn't right about Sasuke. Ever since he had Choir this morning he was quiet even for him.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The blonde asked as he walked backwards so he could fully face his friend. One of his hands was laid across his chest the other hand rested on it supporting his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

Sasuke's dark eyes met Naruto's. A majority of people had come to describe those eyes as cold and soulless. Naruto agreed. They had long lost most of the warmth and life that used to reside there. He should know. He's been Sasuke's- though Sasuke never admitted it- best friend for years, ever since elementary school.

They had been through so much together that Naruto, though thick-headed, usually knew when something was bugging the ravenette.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied eyes wandering back to the sidewalk. "Turn around idiot."

Naruto huffed. "I'll have you know I'm a master at this! BELIEVE IT!-oof!" Not sparing the fallen boy a glance Sasuke continued walking a small smirk on his lips. He loved it when he was right.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Sasuke chose not to reply. The blonde would catch up like he always did and Sasuke did have something on his mind. Not that he'd ever let Naruto know that though.

The new student with pink hair distinctly reminded him of a girl he used to know back when he was younger. He dismissed the idea earlier considering that firstly _she_ would've recognized him. (Well, at least he figures she would've after having clung to him nearly everyday for two years.) and secondly, she had never had self-confidence. The new girl was oozing it.

He wasn't sure what to feel about the entire matter. If it did turn out to be her, did he really want to be reacquainted with someone who had known him back when he had been a happy child, someone who had known his family back before it was destroyed, someone from his now destroyed past?

What if she had changed? Sasuke shook his head. This was stupid to think about in the first place. He didn't even know if this was the right girl. He had never let a girl get under his skin before either; he wasn't about to start now. He resolved that if it was her, he wouldn't bother with it. That was in the past. The past he himself sometimes wished would just disappear.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke knew Ino's voice by heart. He flinched inwardly. The annoyingly clingy girl was someone he had made the point of avoiding whenever he could. Naruto, back at his side, turned toward him with a look of pure horror on his face.

"GET RID OF HER!" Naruto mouthed at him.

Sasuke gave him the "No-Shit-Dumbass" Look in reply before turning around. Ino was looking at him with an almost eager look as she approached him and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun," His name rolled off her lips too sweetly. "If you aren't doing anything, would you like to hang out?" cue the smile and head tilt. It was a classic Ino tactic.

"I'm busy." Was all he said before turning back towards Naruto and they both started walking again. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the pouting blonde. Ino Yamanaka didn't give up so easily thank you very much. She reached out and grabbed onto his arm. Sasuke stopped and looked down at her. Attempting not to gulp audibly Ino gave him her most charming smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do mind," he slipped his hand from her hold and continued walking again leaving Ino standing there with her hands clenched.

_One of these days he won't shrug me off so easily_ she thought bitterly. _He's gonna regret shrugging me off. He'll beg for my forgiveness. Ask me to be his girlfriend. _

One of these days he so totally would.

He couldn't resist her forever.

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as they walked into the little Ichiraku Ramen shop to pick up some pre-dinner food. It was going to be a long night-both of them knew this-and they both knew Naruto was inclined to work better on a full stomach.

Ichiraku was a small family owned business that was fairly popular among Konoha citizens. Though it was small it had a well built and deserved reputation. It had always been Naruto's favorite restaurant and the orphan boy enjoyed it on a near daily savoring the deliciousness as it was the closest thing he'd had to a homecooked meal in his entire life.

Naruto greeted the man who owned the shop and was the main cook with that big cheesy grin of his as Sasuke looked around for an available table. The place was packed which wasn't so surprising. Ichiraku's was, as mentioned before, popular among Konoha citizens.

There didn't seemed to be an open table. Sasuke was about to tell the blonde to order their ramen to go but the blonde had already placed the order and paid. Looking around, Naruto noticed two young girls wearing their school uniform. He grinned once he realized who it was and pulled Sasuke along with him.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Mind if we sit here?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to murder the boy as both girls looked up at them with confused wide eyes.

* * *

After gym class the girls had backtracked to all the classes they had had today and the ones they were to have tomorrow. They needed to make sure that there wasn't anything the teachers would want them to work on or complete though they were new. They didn't get too many assignments, but it was a good thing they had gone over it anyways. They had trouble getting Temari into Asuma-sensei's classroom though.

He was playing a shogi match with non-other than Shikamaru with Choji looking on. Choji saw her first once she was in. Asuma and Shikamaru had noticed her when she had been arguing with Sakura and Tenten. Then, with much shoving and insults they shoved her through the door and held the handle on the other side.

Temari glared at them. When she was out of here, they were gonna die. She turned toward the boys, neither looking up from the board.

"Hey Temari." Choji waved. She waved back.

"Yo. Uh...Asuma-sensei...are there any assignments I need to catch up on?" Better to ask quickly than let her suffer.

"No. Though, I would appreciate it if you didn't walk out in the middle of class again."

Temari nodded. "Yeah, yeah won't happen again." She turned away and walked out cracking her knuckles. "Who's first?"

Eventually, they made it through all the classes. Some teachers had literally piles of stuff for them, while some, like Asuma-sensei for example, didn't have diddly squat. They wandered from the school accustomed to not having to go home until it was well into the evening when the sun was starting to set.

Around here though, they had no idea where to go to chill. Hinata was still with them-she didn't have be home at any particular time and it was exciting to finally have someone to actually hang out with. Almost immediately they had her to be like some sort of tour guide and show them around all the cool places. She happily agreed. After all, who wouldn't enjoy an afternoon out?

She tried to think of what would interest her friends. One thing came to mind: The Training Grounds.

* * *

"Uh...well. It looks...cool," Sakura said as they stared at the beginning of a trail. Hinata laughed. "This isn't it Sakura-chan. It's at the end of this path."  
"Oh...well...It looks cool."

They walked down the path which was shaded by trees on both sides, enjoying the scenery. From where they were they could see the entrance gate to "The Training Grounds" as Hinata called it. It was a huge area that was way in the back of Hokage Park.

So far, they could see a basketball court, a soccer field, a huge pond, looking further in there was also a tennis court and volleyball pit. There were even wooden logs someone could practice karate or the sort on. Several people were there too, looking as if they were enjoying themselves.

Temari groaned. "You should've told us about this earlier! I could've brought my gym clothes!" nothing felt grosser to her than having to wear the same sticky clothes after a nice round or two.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't played in your school uniform before," she remarked teasingly as she pulled off her overcoat and bow, folding them neatly so she could stick them in her bag. Temari, who hmphed, followed suit but instead of folding them she just threw them into her bag not caring that the outfit would wrinkle.

Noticing that nor Hinata or Sakura had done the same they gave them a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to play?" They were rolling up the sleeves to their shirts now.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm n-not good at sports," she replied blushing. "y-you saw earlier..."

Temari ruffled her hair. "No need to go back to stuttering," She told the girl fondly. "We understand. Saku, what about you?"

Sakura also shook her head. "My ankle's throbbing a bit. I don't want to push my luck."

Both girls nodded having finally switched out their school shoes for tennis shoes.

"Well, I guess we'll meet up with you later then? Do you guys wanna stay and watch us?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. "Eto, if Hinata doesn't mind I'd like to go get something to eat. Then we can meet up after you guys are done. Does that sound good?"

All 3 girls nodded.

"It's a date. Well, jaa." waving, Tenten and Temari made their way to the courts.

Sakura turned her attention back to Hinata. "So, where to then?"  
Hinata looked thoughtful. "I know exactly where to go. Do you like ramen?"  
Sakura nodded and Hinata smiled.

"Ichiraku's it is then."

* * *

"I-I don't m-mind," Hinata stammered. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't mind either. Please, have a seat." She rose and moved from her seat in the booth across from Hinata, to the seat next to her.  
Naruto's grin grew as he scooted in, his hand on Sasuke's arm, pulling him into sitting down as well.

"Thanks!"

Both girls nodded before going back to eating.

"This _is_ delicious Hinata-chan," Sakura remarked as she handled her chopsticks with care so the noodles wouldn't slip as she blew on them before eating them.

Hinata smiled that shy smile of hers a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm glad you like it."

Naruto was staring at Hinata weirdly, and it caught everyone's attention.

"D-do I h-have something on m-my face, N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered in a slightly squeaky voice her cheeks flushed red now.

Naruto shook his head a pensive look on his face as the waiter brought their bowls. Well, more like a single bowl for Sasuke and like 10 for Naruto. The girls blanched once they saw the amount that was piling in on the table. What was Naruto exactly? Sakura resisted the urge to ask and turned to Hinata for an explanation.

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "That's Naruto-kun for you," she whispered "He loves ramen."

Sakura shivered involuntarily. That boy was a beast. (A/N: welllll he does have a nine-tailed one in him ya know? Haha lame joke attempt by author. Continue~) Sasuke had already broken apart his chopsticks and was half listening to the blonde ramble on and on as he mumbled an "ittadakimasu" before dipping his chopsticks in.

Sasuke Uchiha was a sight to behold even while doing something as simple as eating Sakura thought catching frequent looks at him. Hinata was talking to Naruto a bit about the newest homework assignments they had gotten. Sakura was surprised at how the girl hadn't fainted or something seeing as she was redder than red- and just from talking to a boy too.

_'Uchiha...Oh my god. Why didn't I realize it before!?'_ Sakura thought to herself. She felt excitement build. She once knew an Uchiha who was her sempai back at Suna! She had known the said Uchiha for longer than just her school years having been acquainted and partially trained by him back when she had attended a locally owned ballet studio. Maybe him and Sasuke were related!

"Ne, Uchiha-san, I have a question." He looked up at her, putting his chopsticks down. He had been waiting for this. Most of the girls couldn't resist him, and sooner or later they all asked him out. He wanted to straight out tell her no, but he didn't know if that was the question or if she might have another question in mind.

"Do you happen to know an Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Hinata froze, and Naruto fell silent.

Judging by the looks they gave her she shouldn't have asked that.

"I had this sempai at Suna whose name is Itachi Uchiha. I don't think it's a common name, so I figured it might not be a coincidence if you guys might be related. You don't have to answer that you don't want to." She supplied hurridely cursing her curiosity.

Pushing his partially finished bowl aside he rose and walked away.

"Aww c'mon, don't be like that!" Naruto called after him grumbling as he looked at the last 2 bowls he didn't get to finish. Sighing he also rose. He turned towards the girls as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Don't mind him. And you're right. Itachi-kun is related to Sasuke- he's his older brother. Well, jaa." Smiling he waved before running after Sasuke.

Sakura was thinking now. How come she knew the older brother, but had never met the younger one until now? Something stirred in the back of her mind making her dizzy. Had she known him? Did she forget about him or something? She shook her head. It didn't make sense.

"I'm going outside for some air," She told the purplette, pushing away from the table she unsteadily walked outside.

"Sakura-chan, w-wait!" Hinata called after her. She put down a few dollars and a tip and got both their bags before following the pinkette outside.

Sakura sat there. Thinking hard. She had know Itachi for years-ever since they were children. Not only was the ballet studio his mom's, she had gone over to their house more than once. She had _known_ Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

She was getting dizzier. A shiver ran through her again as the murder of said Uchiha's ran through her mind faintly. She remembered the funeral. She had stood right next to the caskets with two white roses. Across from her stood two boys-one taller than the other his long hair in a ponytail, face blank as he held the hand of a smaller boy who was sobbing into his arm.  
She fainted.

A/N: So, I tried writing in a new style. Dunno if Imma try it again though. Little bit of a plot twist. Kinda. Sorta. :)  
And yes, I know I'm late with the update (remember, trying to get myself to update by each Sunday so the story doesn't like die out)! My internet was whacking out and I'm actually updating this from school so hahhhaaa to anyone who goes through my History when they get this laptop next! THEY WILL DISCOVER FF :D well, until next update! 


End file.
